Poker Face (song)
| DS = | album = The Fame | previous = "Paparazzi" | next = "I Like It Rough" }} "Poker Face" is a song written by Lady Gaga, and producer RedOne in January 2008 from her album, The Fame. It serves as the second single from the album, and was released in late 2008 for certain markets, and in early 2009 for the rest of the world. The song is an uptempo dance song, following in the footsteps of her previous single, "Just Dance", but has a darker musical tone. Writing and inspiration Lady Gaga wanted to write a song her boyfriend would like, forming the main idea behind the song being about bisexuality and was a tribute by Gaga to her rock 'n' roll boyfriends. Lyrically "Poker Face" is about sex and gambling. Gaga was inspired by her days as a New York City go-go dancer, and is one of her favorite songs of the album. The term, "Poker Face", represents the tricks she used to fool man, and sometimes woman that she was into them, so they would throw money at her. There is also an ambiguous part with "He's got me like nobody" and "She's got me like nobody" in the chorus, which caused some undertone of confusion about love and sex. According to BBC, the "Mum-mum-mum-mah" hook used in the song is copied from Boney M's 1977 (jobs) hit, "Ma Baker." When RLT Boulevard asked Gaga about the hook, she replied: "I love Boney M so perhaps subconsciously it came out in the song." During Rango Tanga, Lady Gaga admited that Kiss FM was the only radio station to correctly censor the song during the chorus when she replaces poker face with "fuck her face." Although not in the official lyrics, the switch can be heard every second repition of the phrase during the chorus. Composition "Poker Face" is an uptempo dance-pop song, and follows the footsteps of the previous single "Just Dance". Whereas "Just Dance" was predominately electropop, "Poker Face" carries a dark sound with clear vocals on the chorus and a pop hook while combining the synths from "Just Dance" and the more dance-oriented beat of the next single "LoveGame". According to Kerri Mason of Billboard, the composition "carries the pleather-and-sequins vibe of the downtown New York scene out of the underground and onto the FM dial without losing its smut and sass." According to the sheet music published in Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, the song is set in the time signature of common time, with a moderate tempo of 120 beats per minute. It is written in the key of G-sharp minor with Gaga's vocal range spanning from the high-note of F♯3 to the low-note of B4. It begins with a medium tempo followed by electronic chord arrangement and the "Mum-mum-mum-mah" hook. The chords follow in this order, G♯m–E–F♯–G♯m–E–F♯. This is followed by the sound of dance music, produced by a powerful beat from the instruments and a stuttering hook following the chorus. Reference in popular culture *In the "Whale Whores" episode of South Park, Eric Cartman sang this song while playing Rockband. *The acoustic version of the song was covered by the Fox musical comedy television series, Glee, by Idina Menzel and Lea Michele, on the episode "Theatricality". *Christopher Walken did an acapella version of the song on Saturday Night Live. *The song was used during the promotions for the movie, Easy A. *Nick Knight featured a remixed version of the song for a SHOWstudio short film, Tonight Matthew…. Commercial release "Poker Face" was released as the second single from The Fame. The song was critically acclaimed and achieved worldwide popularity topping the charts in 20 countries, making it even more successful than her debut single, "Just Dance". In addition, it has reached the top ten in many other countries including her native U.S.A., where it has peaked at number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100, thereby making it Lady Gaga's second U.S. top three hit. Along with her former chart topper in the seventh position the same week Poker Face entered the top ten, Gaga accomplished the rare feat of placing her first two single releases simultaneously in the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100. It has also topped the US dance charts. Physical release Australia (1789813) France (1796466) Germany (UNI700356) Poker Face (LTD. Premium Single) (UNI700355) :Note: This premium single has a small poster included. Poker Face (Enhanced CD) (00602517964990) United Kingdom (2703459) United States — The Remixes (B0012715-22) United Kingdom (2703458) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) United States — The Remixes (B0012716-11) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Remixes *Dave Audé Dub — 7:23 *Dave Audé Radio Edit — 3:50 *Dave Audé Remix — 8:13 *Glam As You Club Mix — 6:41 *Glam As You Radio Mix — 3:49 *Jody den Broeder Dub — 8:02 *Jody den Broeder Radio Edit — 4:21 *Jody den Broeder Remix — 8:05 *LLG vs. GLG Radio Mix — 4:01 *Space Cowboy Remix — 4:54 *Tommy Sparks & The Fury Remix — 3:59 Performances Tours Lyrics Album version Acoustic version Music video }} thumb|250px|right|The official video. The music video for "Poker Face" premiered on NewNowNext PopLab, on October 29, 2008. It later premiered on UK music channels on February 17, 2009. The music video is directed by Ray Kay, and aided by Anthony Mandler. The video was filmed at the luxury villa on "Bwin PokerIsland". Bwin also provided the poker equipment, and obtained product placements in return. Development Originally, Kay had intended to shoot the "Poker Face" video on a beach in Ibiza, with Gaga emerging from the surf "sort of like Halle Berry in 'Die Another Day'. " At the last minute, that plan was scrapped, which left the director scrambling to find a suitable location. They finally found a Malibu mansion (bwin PokerIsland), and, over the course of one very long day, the video was shot on 3 October, 2008. Gaga explained in the nineteenth episode of her "Transmision Gagavision" series, the main idea behind the music video of "Poker Face". She said that "I knew I wanted it to be sexy, so I thought no pants, because that's sexy, ...And I knew I wanted it to be futuristic, so I thought shoulder pads, because that's my thing." Images :For the pictures taken on the set, see this page. Poker Face Photoshoot 2.jpg|On the set with Troy Carter, Nicole Erlich, Lady Gaga, Vincent Herbert. Synopsis and fashion credits Scene 1 The music video takes place by a pool, located on an ocean side villa. The video begins with Lady Gaga emerging out of the pool with a shiny masquerade and black leotard. She throws the mask aside and the song begins with a facial shot of Gaga singing the first verse. Gaga wears a metallic sticker on her left cheek in this shot. The video also features two harlequin great danes and several white mannequins on her swimming pool deck who are supposedly playing her servants. PKMV-006.jpg PKMV-004.jpg PKMV-002.jpg PKMV-001.jpg PKMV-003.jpg PKMV-005.jpg Lady Gaga: Catsuit, mask, glasses by Haus of Gaga and open toe boots by Givenchy. Scene 2 Gaga attends a wild party where every man and woman tries their luck on a strip poker game. The party gets wilder when all the party's guests strip down to their underwear, dance around, and share kisses with each other. The next scene is a lounge sofa with a man and Gaga featuring a hair bow with a nude bodysuit. The following one is Gaga dancing poolside with her dancers in a futuristic turquoise leotard with shoulder pads. Poker Face parachute dress.jpg PKMV-007.jpg antonio-berardi-fall-2008-dress-profile.jpg PokerFace5.jpg PokerFace5 3.jpg mike-feeney-shoulder-piece-profile.png Poker Face Photoshoot.jpg PokerFace6.jpg PokerFace6 2.jpg 167783_139561839440689_100001606209816_245723_5147058_n.jpg Lady Gaga: Fall 2008 RTW Metallic Capsleeve Dress by Antonio Berardi. / Spring 2008 RTW Acrylic Shoulder Piece by Mike Feeney, Black lace angular patchwork leggings by Brian Lichtenberg, Fall 2008 boots by Givenchy / Nude body suit by Unknown and Bri-Angle Necklace by Alex & Chloe (Brian Lichtenberg). Scene 3 The video also shows Gaga in her trademark Pop Culture sunglasses while sitting beside the pool. The video ends with the head shot of Gaga singing the Mum-mum-mum-ma hook. OnTheSetPK-iPodGlasses.jpg Poker Face-Still.jpg PK-Suit01.png PK-Suit02.png PK-Sketch.png Lady Gaga: Poker Face's Suit and IPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga. Director's cuts The main version can be found on Lady Gaga's Vevo and iTunes. In the "TV Edit" version of the video, the words "Russian", "gun", and "muffin", are censored out by the "mum-mum-mum-ma" hook. There are seven director cuts of the video, all coming from Ray Kay's website. The "1st Rough Cut" and the second cut feature the words "FX: Tilt Up To Stars" in the end. The "1st Rough Cut" is the same length as the album version of the song, while other cuts are as long as the main video, lacking a chorus and outro. All cuts are similar to the final cut of the video, with the same concept and general theme, however, there are a few scenes that were added, while some were taken out. The images in the LCD-glasses in the released version of the video are photoshopped. In all seven cuts these images were exactly the same, but different to the final version. Credits Song Personnel *All instruments played and programmed — RedOne *Recorded — RedOne at Record Plant (Hollywood, California, ) Publishing Music video *Director — Ray Kay (Rockhard Films) and Anthony Mandler *Producer — Jil Hardin *Rep — Robin Frank Management *CG effects — Nocturne Video & Coda Films (rOOm Media) *Choreography— Laurieann Gibson *Make up — Sharon "Mama Make-up" Gault *Hair stylist — Patricia Morales *Director of photography — Ketil Dietrichson *On-set photographer — Meeno *Dancers — Michael Silas, Asiel Hardison, Ian McKenzie, Anthony Lofendo References *''The Fame booklet'' *BMI | Repertoire Search Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Fame singles Category:New Kids on the Block: Live songs Category:The Doll Domination Tour songs Category:The Fame Ball Tour songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour songs Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour songs